


1101 Days of Solitude

by Slwmtiondaylite



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence was an old friend now. It was what he deserved. His reward, his punishment. His purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1101 Days of Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Season 4, "The Art of Deception" and "The Wall"

**Day 1**

He called out to the telepath but there was no answer. Confusion settled in as he struggled to understand what just happened. He could not figure out where the man had gone. He called out again tentatively.

No answer.

He moved to the kitchen, thinking that perhaps the telepath was there. But there was nothing. He moved from room to room, searching.

He found no one.

He exited the house, looking outside for him, for anyone. It was then that he realized the streets were eerily silent.

 

 **Day 3**

He had roamed the streets of Los Angeles for two days. There was nothing, no one.

He couldn't make any sense of it.

How did an entire city's population just vanish?

He returned to the telepath's home to see that he was still alone. He turned on the television. Perhaps, this was only isolated to this city.

There was nothing but static.

He dropped into the chair, despair building, as he changed channel after channel and still saw nothing but white noise.

 

 **Day 14**

He took a risk today and ventured outside of the city limits, a backpack slung over his shoulder. He felt like he was trapped in a movie, one of those foretelling the end of the world. Maybe there was a global event that took everyone.

Maybe there were survivors somewhere.

And maybe only he survived because of his abilities, his immortality.

Idly, he wondered about the other person he knew with this immortality and her whereabouts. Was she wandering around, questioning everything just as he did? Did she believe she was alone?

Or did she somehow succumb to the same thing that claimed everyone else, sparing only him?

 

 **Day 30**

He found no signs of anyone else.

He returned to the city in despair.

 

 **Day 64**

He slid down the wall, surrounded by the large barren city, his head in his hands.

He cried.

 

 **Day 91**

He decided that he was in a nightmare. In hell.

It was fitting.

 

 **Day 365**

One year.

One year since the rest of the world mysteriously disappeared, died and left him here with his solitude.

He held his own solitary memorial.

He felt as though he were going mad.

 

 **Day 412**

Despair had become a constant now. He fought against it. He fought against the solitude. The monotony his life had become.

He prayed for his immortality to leave him.

He didn't want to spend eternity alone.

 

 **Day 486**

Books became his friends.

He tried to escape the aloneness by reading.

He read constantly. He read anything. Everything.

It didn't fill that emptiness he felt.

 

 **Day 654**

He ran today. There was nothing else.

 

 **Day 730**

Two years of solitude.

He believed that he may be adjusting. Accepting.

This year, he did not hold a memorial.

What was the point?

 

 **Day 1101**

The silence was an old friend now. As he sat at his desk, watch held to his ear, the never ending silence had become an odd comfort. He'd accepted it long ago. It was what he deserved. His reward, his punishment. His purgatory.

Satisfied, he threw the watch down and grabbed another one.

And another one.

Another.

Day one thousand and one. Three years and six days. He'd been trapped here with a mind that would not let him forget a single one of those days. He'd kept track of them methodically, systematically. He'd become Time's keeper again.

He grabbed another watch and began working on it, when suddenly a loud banging disturbed him.

Something was different today.


End file.
